


i have waited for you always

by saddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: He finds her in a field, her shabby wool shawl pulled tightly.





	i have waited for you always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzetboilerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://nullrefer.com/?https://saddestboner.tumblr.com/post/180226481336/verlanderkate-so-i-found-you-found-a-way-all).
> 
> Title from "In the White," by Katatonia.

He finds her in a field, her shabby wool shawl pulled tightly. Her lank blond hair spills over her shoulders, though Justinian thinks it was probably like spun gold once upon a time.

He settles in the grass next to Ekaterini and plucks up some strands that he lets float away on the breeze.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, lifting an arm to shade her eyes. “Justinian, you came.”

He scoots a little closer until he can bump his knee against her shoulder. “Of course I came,” he says.

Her mouth twists in a sad little smile and she drops her arm, reaching for his hand. Her fingers, when they close around his, are cool and dry. “We don’t have a lot of time,” she says.

“We never do,” he says, squeezing back.

“Kiss me,” she says.

Justinian leans in and presses his mouth over hers, just as she begins to fade away. When he opens his eyes, the spot where she was laying is empty but for a faint depression in the grass. 

He closes his eyes and presses his fingers against his cold lips, remembering how her mouth felt on his. 

*

This time, his name is Justin and she is Katherine.

He watches from a gathering crowd as she’s led up rickety wooden scaffolding and a thick rope is cinched around her neck.

Their gazes meet and there’s a spark of recognition in her sea-green eyes just as the trapdoor drops out from under her feet and she falls. 

*

The next time he sees her, he’s standing in front of a bored-looking cameraman. She slips out of a dressing room, a fuzzy pink robe around her shoulders. Her golden blond hair bounces over her shoulders as she strides toward the set of the commercial they’re going to be filming together. When she unties the sash around her waist and slips the robe down, he lets his eyes roam.

An ember catches and flares into flame as he realizes…

“Kate, this is Justin.” The director puts a hand low on her back and leads her toward Justin, his arm extended, fingers splayed. 

Justin meets her gaze and smiles, the corner of his mouth pulling up sharply in a smirk. He thrusts his hand out. “Kate?”

Kate slips her hand loosely around Justin’s. Her touch is warm and familiar.

He can feel Emily’s eyes come to rest on them, and he knows she knows. They’ve found each other again and the endless dance will begin anew. 

Part of Justin feels bad for Emily. He and Kate had loved and lost each other countless times over the centuries, and every time Emily’s lost her hold on him. She’ll lose him again—and again and again. 

Kate tightens her fingers around his hand. “I feel like we’ve met before,” she says.

Justin squeezes her hand. “Yeah, it does feel like it, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. **If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.**


End file.
